A Twist on the Black Pearl
by Soccerliz99
Summary: A young servant runs away from his horrible mistress and hides on the Interceptor. When Jack and Will commandeer it, he is swept off on an adventure far greater than he ever imagined. What will he do when he is forced to associate with pirates, immortal and not. And when he begins to fall for Elizabeth. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. I only own my characters.


"You horrible servant!" a female voice screeched as she brought a whip down on the young servant's back. The servant flinched in pain but there was nowhere for her to go. The whip was brought down again. The young boy had tears in his eyes now. Lash after lash came down until he lost count. When they were finally done, he turned around to face his mistress. The whip came down again and left a mark across his eye and face and tore his shirt. "You will apologize and will be mucking out the stable for a month." his mistress said. The servant shook his head.

"I would rather muck out the stables for a year than apologize." he said, his head down so that his mistress could not see the hatred on his face. The whip came again.

"You will apologize!" the mistress screeched.

"No!" the servant shouted. He ran past her mistress and back to the servants' quarters. He laid down on the bed. An older servant sat down next to him and put a soothing cream on the wounds.

"Why Thomas?" she asked.

"I may be just a servant, but I do have rights to my own things, Caroline." Thomas replied and rolled over. Caroline put the cream on his other cuts.

"So it is resolved?" Caroline asked.

"No. All I told the brat was that the brooch was mine and she could not have everything she asked for. She said she could. I told her she was a spoiled brat." Thomas replied.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Someone had to." was all Thomas had to say. Then he got up and walked outside. He tended to the garden and looked out to sea. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." he sang quietly. "I've got to get out of here." he mumbled.

"Hello Thomas." came a girl's voice.

"Hello Ari." Thomas replied. She looked into the bright blue eyes of his friend and fellow servant Arianna.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Thomas asked bitterly.

"You finally spoke your mind?" Ari guessed.

"Congratulations." Thomas said sarcastically. "That was the final straw Ari. I can't stay here another day. I'm running away and don't you dare try to stop me."

"Don't you even know me?" Ari asked, pretending to sound hurt. "I'll help you but I won't come with you."

"Thank you." Thomas said. They walked back to the house together. Ari opened the door quietly and peeked in. "All clear. Let's go." They took off their boots and padded inside and up the stairs softly. Ari found a large satchel and Thomas began gathering his things. He grabbed a small book his father had given him, a leather bound notebook, ink and a feather, and the blue brooch that had belonged to his mother that started the trouble. The bag was almost full. "I need some different clothes." he said to himself. He reached under her bed and pulled out black trousers, a long sleeved white shirt, a red vest, and a brown coat. He stepped behind a screen and changed into them quickly. Then he went back to her bed and pulled out tall brown boots. She reached into the right one and pulled out a dagger, which he tucked into his belt.

"You're forgetting something sir." Ari said. she began walking out. Thomas picked up the boots and followed her. She poked her head into the kitchen and after a second slunk in. Thomas followed her. she took a loaf of bread, walnuts, and some dried meat and forced them into the already full bag. They went outside and put their boots on, Thomas his new ones and Ari her old. Thomas led the way at a fast pace to the forest and then turned right towards the ocean. "Where are we going?" Ari asked through gasps for breath. Thomas pointed to _the Interceptor_.

"There." he said.

"What do you mean?" Ari asked. They reached the edge of the line of trees and stopped.

"I'm going to sneak on board and hide. Then they will set sail. After we've been at sea for three days, I will come out. They will either drop me off at the next port or bring me back eventually once they are done." Thomas said. The sun was beginning to disappear below the horizon. "You'd best go back. Stay out of trouble and tell the others to pretend that I am still there." he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and then turned and ran back. Thomas sat down and took a bite of bread. "I'll board tomorrow morning." he thought. Then slung the bag over his shoulder and scrambled up a tree. He had a good view and was decently comfortable. He saw a ship appearing on the horizon in the last rays of the sun. It looked like a black pirate ship. That surprised him and he decided not to sleep. Soon cannon-fire began. The fort was alight and pieces of it were flying everywhere. The ship docked and men swarmed off of it. Many of them went up the hill towards the governor's manor. He looked back to his old residence. It looked undisturbed. "Darn." he thought to himself. He saw some of the pirates carrying another person back to their ship. It was too small to be the governor. "His daughter!" Thomas thought. He had met the young woman a couple times. Elizabeth was five years older than Thomas but a wonderful woman. She was very kind and had taken Thomas into the town once and showed him the her favorite shops. Thomas was jealous over her. His father had been powerful until he died six years ago. His mother had disappeared the next day. Everyone assumed she ran away. Thomas had been devastated and was forced to become a servant in his aunt's house. His aunt was cruel. That had not been his first whipping but first on his face. He felt the mark. His eye was swollen and the rest of the cut stung when he touched it. The ship left soon. The sun was beginning to rise. Thomas climbed down and walked quickly through town. There were bodies in the street. She sidestepped them and walked towards the docks. _The Interceptor_ was docked and for the moment unguarded. He climbed up easily and found a small unused storage space on the main deck near the bow to hide in. The door opened silently and he squeezed in. There was a small hole in the wood. He could see the ship docked next to him, _The Dauntless. _The crew came on to both ships. He heard shouting and _The Dauntless _passed out of his view. A minute later, _The Interceptor _began to move as well. It moved quickly and soon _The Dauntless_ was in his sight again. The he heard the men shout. Their voice carried away from _The Interceptor. _Then two thuds told him that two men were back. There were quieter sounds, footsteps and something else coming closer. The ship began moving faster.

"Thank you Commodore." said a male voice. He said something else, but he could not make it out. He sat in silence, listening for anything.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me herself. After she died I came here, looking for my father." said a different voice, also male, but sounded nicer. The other man spoke again, but he was too far away for Thomas to make it out. The younger man spoke again. He had not been paying attention, but heard the name Jack. He continued but walked farther away. There was a thud. After a minute of indistinct chatter, there was another thud. Then he heard the name Tortuga. Thomas recognized the name. It was a filthy place full of drunkards and other such people. They sailed on in silence. Thomas felt a sneeze coming. He tried to bottle it up. He had a rather loud sneeze, one that scared most people. Suddenly it escaped.

"Bless you." both men said.

"Wasn't me." said Jack.

"Wasn't me." said the other one. They looked toward the bow where it had come from. "Show yourself." the young man commanded. Thomas opened the small door and crawled out. He stood up and drew his dagger.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and his lowly assistant William Turner." said Jack. "Now who are you?"

"Why should I tell you? You look like pirates to me." Thomas asked.

"I am not a pirate." said Will.

"You just stole a ship from the royal Navy. What are you then?" he asked.

"Commandeered it." Jack interrupted. "He is searching for his bonnie lass and I am trying to get my ship back savy?"

"Call it what you like. Will there be any monetary gain?" Thomas asked.

"For you no." Jack said. "You will be gone."

"How? The way I see it, you've three options. You can kill me. You can turn around and take me back. You can take me with you."

"He's right Jack. We're stuck with him." Will said. A smug smile spread across Thomas' face.

"Tell us your name laddie." Jack said.

"Thomas Gale." he said. "About the money?"

"Yes. You may have some. Why do you need it?" Will said before Jack could reply.

"That's my business." Thomas said.

"What about your face? What happened?" Will asked.

"Also my business. Let's just say I owe a horrible witch with a whip money. That answers both questions." Thomas said darkly.

"Oh." Will said.

"On to Tortuga?" Thomas asked.


End file.
